User talk:I♥CarlisleCullen
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Talk:Charlie Swan/@comment-I♥CarlisleCullen-20100808212850 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TagAlongPam (Talk) 21:29, August 8, 2010 Hi! Hi! Jordan Rogers 17:42, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Teamedward11 Picture pages Don't start with these multiple versions of picture pages. They are unneeded. We already have individual ones for each character or cast. The only time I think they are needed is when it's say Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattionson or Jacob and Bella. Your pages will just be deleted anyways. LuckyTimothy 22:49, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : I can see this fell on deaf ears, eh? LuckyTimothy 22:05, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I♥CarlisleCullen 21:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC)No. I don't really care if they are deleted... BTW... you have a horrible display picture ;) :Your picture pages will be deleted because they are too broad. Also by creating many of the same page with different titles is spamming. If you cnotinue you will be banned from this wiki. (talk) 20:04, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I♥CarlisleCullen 20:52, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to both of you... I'll create proper ones now... I've only just joined and am really confused... Can someone help me figure stuff out and I'll make proper galleries now. Thanks for mentioning this to me guys. Much Appriciated... :) : Well, I don't know, you insulted my display picture -- Joker disagrees with you completely. And that hurt my feelings.... but I can move past it. I posted in your blog giving my help, so just post what you need help with. LuckyTimothy 03:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) With the story things Um, hi, I'm TheLunarEclipse. I have noticed that you have recently created story pages. If you could either recreate them as blog pages, or even take them to our fanon wiki ( http://twifan.wikia.com/ ), we would very much appreciate it! Hope you're enjoying the wiki! -TheLunarEclipse RE: What to do :Hey, thank you, It took a while to put together. As for what you caqn do on the wiki, you can make blogs talking about current events, or post your stories in. You can add info to pages or correct mistakes on said pages. You can create pages relevent to the wiki... things like 'The Third Wife' that have yet to be created. :Hope this helped :D : (talk) 21:06, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Sorry about being stupid... ;) It's my speciality... :P That helped. If I see a page I can edit I will. I'll also add sotries onto a site another admin told me about on this wikia. If I do anything else wrong please don't hesitate and tell me... Thanks, I♥CarlisleCullen 21:14, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Pages fingernails 13:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Gallery: Twilight Characters Excessive picture page warning I thought at one point you understood why your picture pages were getting deleted -- too broad, generalized, etc. Except for the Gallery Eclipse one, I'm going to delete the rest. I even moved a page of yours the other day to your blog, instead of deleting it. But I won't be doing that. Kmanwing warned you before about being banned for doing this, and now that I'm an adminstrator now I'll do the same. I pretty much believe you are doing this for the badge. So, stop, or I'm going to give you a ban. Thanks. :) LuckyTimothy 16:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : Alright, good. If you need help with the gallery pages and what should be in there, I can help. One of the founders/adminstrators of this wiki gave me the adminship. Don't know exactly what led to it. I just helped out with categorizing pages for deletion, cleaned up vandalism/spam, etc. RE: Category deletion When you are in edit mode, at the bottom is a button that says add category. Usually you can start typing "Candidates for deletion" and it will pop up so you can select it. Some times it doesn't pop up and you just have to type the whole thing. It's only used for pages that aren't needed -- fanfiction that belong in blogs is an example -- not ones you disagree with. Let me know if you need help. LuckyTimothy 16:26, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin When you say you want to be an admin on "my twilight wikia", do you mean on this wiki or another one? Any bureaucrat on a wiki can make other users admins. For example, I am a bureaucrat here and so I have given a few other people administrative rights on the wiki as well. We don't have an official process here for naming new admins, so it's usually because certain editors prove themselves to be very helpful and trustworthy. Occasionally people will request adminship, and the current admins will decide if this is a good decision or not. -TagAlongPam (talk) 18:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well you are very new to this wiki and so you need to get more experience before being considered for adminship here. As for your new wiki, I'm already an admin on 4 wikis right now and it's getting to be too much. I really can't take on another one. Sorry! -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:28, September 8, 2010 (UTC) How to delete a page A user can only mark a page for deleting, only the Administrators are able to delete pages. How to mark a page for deleting Add to the page, which should be deleted by an Administrator, and this Template will appear, and it also gets to the Category:Candidates for deletion, so that the Admins know which page to delete. For more info look: Category:Candidates for deletion 19:03, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Awards They are on your page. :) LuckyTimothy 17:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin Doubtful - I'm not willing to put in the money and time to actually read the books in any depth. "Breaking Dawn" was enough. Ngebendi 17:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Try JoKalliauer. He appears to like these technicalities and may be willing to help you. Ngebendi 17:54, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Re Admin from another admin I am no Admin, I'm only an auto-confirmed user like you. If you mean User:Ngebendi, he isn't an Admin. But he was right I'm very good in Wiki-coding (as you can see on my Userpage.) also the basics like: hyperlinking and graphics become a admin on your wikia What is your Wikia? I would like becoming an Admin, but it depends on which Wikipedia, but I can only say yes if you would accept that I won't be very active on your wiki, so I won't be a big help. Your edit I will put your edit on my Userpage onto my Talkpage. I added a (leave Message)-Button to my Userpage, little bit confusing. 18:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Do you want difficult CSS-Coding like on this page? MediaWiki:Monaco.css :I know CSS-Coding (HTML-Coding), but Admin fingernails will be better than I am. : 19:12, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin I'm honored to have been asked, but I'm just an autoconfirmed user and I'm not interested in doing any "official" admin work for the moment. Thank you very much for asking though and perhaps in the future I could join your admin team =) Best regards, BlondieEllie 10:59, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Administrator Don't worry about it. Just go to the user's contributions page (here is , for example) and it should say "User rights management" near the top. Once you click on that, you just need to check off the "administrator" box and save your change. You will only be able to do this if you are a bureaucrat on your wiki (if you are the one who created it, you should automatically be a bureaucrat). Let me know if you have any other questions. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: User Page box It looks like Pam has answered your question about making somebody an admin. To do the box like on my page. You can either type: to close the template. If you click on the box it allows you to edit and put the info the box that has a name for it. Let me know if you need more help. LuckyTimothy 17:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Admin for your wiki What kind of wiki is it? Put your awards up as well. LuckyTimothy 20:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : Well, give me a link and I'll take a look at it. And yes, we can be friends. LuckyTimothy 14:30, September 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Awards Well, you can see my confusion. I tell you what, I believe you about him and honestly it's not important enough to make a big deal about. So give me a sec and they will be up. LuckyTimothy 16:09, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : I will definitely take a look at it. I'm probably not going to be on again -- after I get off here in a second -- until Wednesday afternoon. So if I can help in anyway it will be more then. LuckyTimothy 16:24, September 13, 2010 (UTC) awards under infobox Add or to get the awards under the Infobox. If I should do it, just ask me: 16:38, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :I hope you like it how I changed it. :If you would like something different, tell me: 16:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Your wiki I made a quick spelling edit. I'll definitely devote some more time when I'm not procrastinating with studying -- what I should be doing now and going to drag myself to do in a second. I'll look at it more extensively and add my know how on Wednesday. As for the awards, the crest go with whatever awards have been completed. So get more edits and you can have the other crests. LuckyTimothy 18:22, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Userpage Template:Individual infobox you should add |hidem= yes to get rid of "Special characteristics" and add |hidea= yes to get rid of "Affiliation" to your Individual infobox Some Stats you should put Some Stats under the Facebookinfobox copying you should not copy something from somewhere without editing and without adding or asking someone, also it is allowed. Why do you add ? It is to not display a content on a page, as long as you don't have more than 4 headlines he won't ad a content. I don't understand what this schoud do on your Userpage? = I would add before the awards, because then the left box (Twilight Saga wiki; New Pictures; Books;...) on top would be then where it schould be. 17:29, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Gallery help What exactly are you wanting to do? You say transfer, but are you simply trying to do a gallery on your user page? LuckyTimothy 16:08, September 18, 2010 (UTC) : Well, you can make an article with a gallery, I don't see how you wouldn't be able to do that to your userpage. I mean it's fairly automated. If you click insert a gallery from the top of the edit toolbar button, you simply have to follow directions and it inserts it in for you. LuckyTimothy 14:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Re Boring If you want to improve the wiki, you can look at to see all recent changes (Adding Pics, creating/editing Pages, Awards, recent Blogs). You can also follow much pages, and every time they get changed, you get an email, if you change in your : #activate: "E-mail me when a page I'm following is changed" #activate: "E-mail me for minor edits" Tipp: Take a own e-mail-address for the wikipedia, cause sometimes you get very many notifications. 16:58, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Take a look at , there are many pages listed which needs help like: # # # #... : 18:56, September 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Help Hey, well, not sure why I'm being thanked, I didn't do anything yet. I mean, I just wanted for you to tell me what to do with your gallery pages, lol. As for jobs, the only thing I can think of is looking over the new top ten lists and see if you can add something or spellcheck. Sorry, that's all I've got right now. LuckyTimothy 18:45, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Gallery pages You have been warned about the gallery pages for multiple characters, cast members etc… if you do it again you will be banned for on a temporary basis. (talk) 17:59, September 28, 2010 (UTC) heyyy How are you?? Would you like to be friends with me ... im 14 also lol.. :) so would you like to be friens? ♥CullenLoverForever17 ☆ user ♥ talk] 01:42, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I live on long island. where do you live? :) ♥CullenLoverForever17 ☆ user ♥ talk] 22:39, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Yea i do lol... Its been raining here like all week. Yea our birthdays are close lol.What would you like to know about me?? You ask me and ill tell you. ♥CullenLoverForever17 ☆ user ♥ talk] 23:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) My names sandy. Im a girl lol duh the name. lol.. My fav hobbies are reading twilight, waching twilight, running, going on facebook, going on twilightsaga.wikia.com lol (this.) Hanging out with my friends (when i can.) Umm... my fav food is well i really dont have one... lol thats kind of funny. Umm what do you like to do??? you got a boy friend? Whens your birthday?? ♥CullenLoverForever17 ☆ user ♥ talk] 23:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) lol.. :) i think its really funn :)... you live twilight lol :) I LOVE KIRSTEN AND ASHLEYY!!! Awww.... that is sooo cute :) Do you know if he likes you back? lol you like a month older then me thats funny. umm.... hows by you like outside how has it been? Do you wanna be friends on Facebook? If you do just look up my name. Sandy Cuomo. lol :).. Did you start school? ♥CullenLoverForever17 ☆ user ♥ talk] 01:07, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: admin Sorry, but my answer remains the same as the last time you asked. -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:45, December 9, 2010 (UTC) hey Hey I<3carlislecullen, Their is no wan you' have by created by Carlisle Cullen.Carlisle Cullen's real name is Peter Facinelli. Justine 22:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC)Twilightsagabella p.s. Carlisle Cullen's hair isn't really blond it's really brown. Carlisle Cullen created *Edward Cullen *Esme Cullen *Rosalie Hale *Alice Cullen *Jasper Hale *Emmett Cullen Okay.